As is known in the art, data center environment sizes are currently exploding. As is also known, there is an expectation that products will scale to existing data center environments. As storage area network (SAN) size and complexity increase, the time and resources needed to configure and test such SAN networks increases significantly. It would be desirable to test large SAN configurations without the need to set up the SAN in a test environment.